


Salty

by soixante



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soixante/pseuds/soixante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat has to fight a smile, because Jonny's so easy to push like this it's barely even a challenge. "I guess. It just looks like you've got some room left in here."</p><p>He presses against the swell of Jonny's belly gently as he says it, palm flat and fingers splayed, and Jonny's expression changes, from pissed to a little sick to really, really turned on.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" Jonny asks softly.</p><p>"Up to you, man," Pat says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at The Sin Bin: _Literally anything where Tazer overeats and ends up with a stomachache. Maybe he gets involved in a super-competitive eating contest while Kaner eggs him on, or maybe he just takes a night off from being responsible and overdoes it. Maybe it's a lonely Valentine's day of gorging himself on sweets and moping over a loss, and then Kaner shows up to take him to a nice dinner. Literally anything, I just want stuffed-to-the-gills Tazer, and Kaner taking care of him afterwards._ Maybe a little more porny than caretaking, sorry about that!
> 
> Updated: "stuffing" is a kink involving overeating, so ED/food warning.

It's been a while since Pat stopped by Jonny's place randomly in the evening. He's got some stuff to drop off, though, and all they have is optional skate tomorrow, so after dinner at Sharpy's place he gets himself buzzed in and rides the elevator with a paper bag full of videogames under his arm.

It takes Jonny weirdly forever to answer the door. Pat knows he's home, because his car was in its spot, but it isn't until Pat texts him with _wtf dude open up_ that Jonny finally answers the door.

All he does is peek around the edge. "Uh. Hey."

"Dude, where were you?" Pat asks.

"Here," Jonny says, shiftily.

Pat thinks. "Wait, do you have company? Sorry -- "

Jonny shakes his head. "No, I'm just -- kinda not feeling well?"

Pat takes a half step back. "You contagious?"

Jonny shakes his head again, huffing out a laugh. "No way."

"Then lemme in," Pat says, pushing the door open until Jonny steps back. He had a couple beers with Sharpy and he's not drunk, but definitely not in the world of "exchange polite small talk in the hallway" either. "I bought back MW3."

"Did you find yours?" Jonny asks, taking the bag Pat hands him.

"No, I just figured I should buy a new one so we can play each other on Live again. Getting tired of the fucking randos, they're all 12."

"Yeah, and they kick your asses," Jonny says. He smiles, but his face looks pale and strained. 

Pat checks him out. Jonny's in sweats and a big, loose t-shirt Pat's never seen him wear before. He glances around and sees pizza boxes on the coffee table, empty from the looks of it.

"Hey, you sure you didn't have company?" 

Jonny shakes his head, folding one arm over his middle. "No. Uh, look -- "

"If you're not feeling so hot, who ate all that pizza?" Pat asks. He walks over to look and yeah, that's two empty boxes and only half a cheese pizza left. It's the gross floppy kind, and cold, and after Abby's prime rib he isn't even tempted to snag a slice.

"I think you should go," Jonny says, and he sounds really weird all of a sudden.

Pat holds his breath, turning around, a crazy hope fluttering in his chest. "Jonny -- did _you_ eat it all?"

Jonny looks down and away, lashes on his cheek, breathing fast. His arm tightens around his middle but he doesn't say anything.

"Fuck," Pat exhales. He takes a step closer. "Shit, Jonny, really? Two -- two and a half extra-larges? All of that tonight?"

Jonny nods, still not looking at him.

"That's," Pat says. He licks his lips. "That's fucking hot."

Jonny's glance flicks straight up to his, dark eyes burning. "You think so?"

Pat nods. "Yeah. I always thought -- there's these YouTube videos -- " He laughs, one hand scrubbing at the back of his head. "It's something I'm totally into. And you too?"

"Yeah," Jonny says hoarsely. "Don't get to a lot during the season, but tonight -- worked out."

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Pat's gaze drops to Jonny's middle. "Can I see?" 

Jonny closes his eyes and nods. His arm slips down, and then he grabs the hem of his shirt with both hands, slowly pulling it up to bare his stomach.

Pat lets out a long, audible breath, almost a whistle. Jonny looks -- _stuffed_. His typically flat belly's bulging over the top of his sweats, the rounded outline making it clear just how much pizza he's packed into it. It swells in and out with Jonny's breathing, speeding up as Pat looks at him.

"Can I touch it?" Pat asks, mouth dry. 

"Yeah," Jonny says after a pause.

Pat reaches out and strokes his fingertips over the bulge of Jonny's stomach, tracing it lightly. It's warm and solid, but still with a little give like he's not completely full. 

"You do this a lot? Looks like you're pretty -- stretched out."

"When I can," Jonny says. His voice sounds tight, like he's having a hard time breathing. "Was trying to beat my old record tonight, two extra-larges."

Pat looks up. "And you did?"

Jonny smiles for the first time. "Yeah. By half a pizza."

"Hm," Pat says, rolling his shoulders as an idea comes to him. "Not bad."

Jonny frowns right away. "What are you talking about, that's great. That's six slices more than I used to be able to do."

Pat has to fight a smile, because Jonny's so easy to push like this it's barely even a challenge. "I guess. It just looks like you've got some room left in here."

He presses against the swell of Jonny's belly gently as he says it, palm flat and fingers splayed, and Jonny's expression changes, from pissed to a little sick to really, really turned on.

"Is that a challenge?" Jonny asks softly.

"Up to you, man," Pat says.

Jonny holds his eyes a moment longer, then turns away, pulling off his shirt as he walks back to the couch. He takes a deep breath, studying the open box of pizza, then lets it out, sinking down onto the couch. Pat grins, where Jonny can't see him, and follows him.

"You gonna watch me?" Jonny asks, turning to look at Pat as he picks up a slice of pizza.

"Yeah," Pat says. "How else am I gonna know you didn't cheat?"

Jonny glares, and Pat shakes his head, softening his voice to be serious.

"Dude, you don't even know how many videos of people I've watched stuffing themselves on pizza and glugging bottles of water. This is like, a total fantasy for me."

Jonny relaxes, taking a first bite of pizza. "OK."

"You ever try that, doing a water bloat? Or soda?"

Jonny shakes his head, tucking into the slice. He eats fast, not chewing much before he swallows, and Pat gets a shiver. He looks -- _practiced_.

"You should," Pat says.

The TV's on a replay of a Bulls game, and Pat keeps one eye on it, one on Jonny as Jonny tears through the first couple slices. The break must've given him some more room, because they don't seem like much of a big deal, but halfway through the third slice he starts shifting around, slowing down.

"Getting too full there?" Pat asks.

Jonny shakes his head, but he's chewing more now. "Just -- trying to make room."

"Want some help?" Pat asks, lifting his hand.

Jonny looks at him, then nods, going back to his slice.

Pat rests his hand on Jonny's belly again. It feels hotter now, and firmer, even with just two more slices in it. He rubs in gentle circles, trying to help settle the food, and Jonny lets out a little moan around his bite of pizza. The moan goes straight to Pat's dick, on the verge of chubbing up ever since he figured out Jonny's little secret, and now he's the one shifting on the couch, hoping Jonny doesn't notice. Or maybe he does hope.

Jonny finishes the third slice and looks back down at the remaining three. "Not sure I can do this," he says, sounding out of breath.

"Oh come on," Pat says. "I'll help." 

Jonny starts in on the fourth slice, and as he slowly chews it Pat can feel Jonny's belly swelling more under his hand. The fifth one goes even slower, but his belly firms up faster, like all that bread and cheese is forming one solid lump. There's hardly any give at all anymore, as Pat massages his stomach, trying to help Jonny fit in the last bites.

When he's done with the fifth, Jonny leans back gingerly, resting his head on the back of the couch and arching his back. It thrusts out his stomach even more, and he's breathing fast now, the bulge of his belly rising and falling under Pat's hand. "I don't know," he pants. "That might be it."

Pat's cock is hard and aching in his jeans, and he's never been this turned on in his life, watching and feeling Jonny look like that, stuffed and flushed and overwhelmed. He's never backed down from a chance to push Jonny to do his best, though, and he scoots in closer, mouth right near Jonny's ear, hand still rubbing light circles on his belly. "It's just one more," he says softly. "One more and you'll have everything in you, all three pizzas. That's what you want, right?"

Jonny lets out a shaky breath and takes the last slice in hand, taking one slow bite. And then another. Pat can really feel it in his belly now, churning and rumbling under his hand, and he tries to soothe Jonny, rubbing and pressing a little harder than before, making space. Jonny groans, arching up hard, but he doesn't stop eating, and finally he's swallowing the very last bite of crust.

"Oh god," he gasps, head falling back against the couch. "Fuck, I'm so fucking full." His stomach gurgles and he groans, a long dirty sound that makes Pat's cock throb. "I've never eaten this much before." He lifts his head briefly to look at his stomach before dropping his head again. "This is -- the biggest it's ever been."

Pat laughs softly, still rubbing his belly. "You're fucking huge, Jonny. Gotta admit, I didn't know if you could get all six slices in there. I bet you can't even walk right now."

Jonny shakes his head.

Pat lowers his voice, his hand moving lower too, cupping the under swell of Jonny's stomach. "Can't go anywhere like this, that big belly hanging over your pants. Too full to move, just sitting here stuffed full of pizza. What do you want to do?" 

Jonny's head turns, and Pat meets his glazed eyes before they drop to the crotch of Pat's jeans.

"Well," Jonny says, and his voice sounds all kinds of fucked up. "I know what _you_ wanna do."

Pat laughs, because Jonny sounds salty but his hand just brushed the top of Jonny's erection. "This turn you on, baby?"

Jonny closes his eyes. "Yeah, I usually jerk off afterwards."

"Want help?"

Jonny opens his eyes again. "I can wait. You -- it's your turn."

He's still breathing heavily, and Pat can actually feel the swell of his belly still growing a little, pushing out even more as all that food settles. Pat moves his hand away so he can undo the zipper of his jeans, and then he thinks for a moment and kicks his shoes off, so he can slide his pants and boxers off too.

"Getting comfortable?" Jonny asks, eyeing the size of Pat's hard-on, red and slick at the head.

"Yeah," Pat says. "Hang on."

Carefully, he swings one knee over Jonny's lap, wedging it between the arm of the couch and Jonny's hip, so he's straddling Jonny's thighs. He holds himself up straight and tall, so he isn't quite touching the tender bulge of Jonny's belly but his dick is inches away. Jonny stretches out both arms on the back of the couch, head still tipped back, and looks up at him.

"Pat -- " he says.

"You like being checked out, right?" Pat asks, taking his cock in hand and starting to stroke it. "Because fuck, Jonny, you've never looked hotter."

Jonny smiles a little and arches his back again, until his swollen belly just touches the tip of Pat's cock, before lying back down.

Pat jacks himself hard and fast, eyes traveling all over Jonny's body. He's hot, Pat always knew that, but somehow the thick, defined muscles of his arms and chest look even better in contrast to the straining swell of his stomach. Jonny's watching him too, obviously enjoying the show from the high color in his cheeks and his half-closed eyes, and this is about the hottest thing Pat's ever done. He's not going to last long, and he starts talking.

"Just look at you, Jonny," he says. "Fucking _stuffed_. That huge belly's just full of pizza, huh?"

"You know it is," Jonny says, his voice raspy.

"Does it ache?"

"Kinda," Jonny sighs.

"It's still getting bigger, you can feel that, right? Everything's settling and your stomach's bulging out to make room. You're gonna be _so big_ by the time it's finished."

Jonny's cheeks are so pink it's ridiculous. He shifts his hips, his own erection brushing against Pat's ass.

Pat's right on the edge, and then he gets one more idea. "Jonny? You think you can take just a little more?" 

It takes a second, and then Jonny gets it. "I don't know, Pat -- "

"For me," Pat says, slowing down but still staring right at him. "Come on, please."

Jonny tightens his jaw and nods. "How -- ?"

Pat gets off the couch, one knee at a time, and stands between Jonny's spread legs. "C'mere."

Jonny groans as he leans forward, the heavy bulk of his stomach shifting, and then he takes Pat's hips in his hands, dropping his head.

"That's right, just let your belly hang down," Pat says, as Jonny widens his legs to make room. "Feels good, right, stretching it out?" 

Jonny nods, and then Pat feels the slick warmth of Jonny's mouth on his cock and lets out a moan.

"Fuuuck, yeah, not gonna take long," he says. "Just suck me like that, that's good."

He puts one hand on the back of Jonny's head and rests the fingers of his other hand on Jonny's throat. He's already close, and Jonny's sucking him good, tongue rubbing the underside of his cock. Jonny flicks it once and Pat gasps, suddenly back on the edge. 

"Oh yeah, Jonny, do it -- c'mon, swallow it, swallow it."

He feels Jonny's throat working, almost choking for one second before he gets it all down. Then Jonny lies back against the couch, breathing hard, erection tenting his sweats. There's still a glob of come on his lower lip, and he licks it off with one swipe of his tongue as he drops his head back, arms sliding along the couch again.

Pat grins as he settles himself back on the couch next to Jonny, tucked under his arm. "Now you can say you ate three pizzas and a little bit more."

"Fuck you," Jonny says, but he's closing his eyes as Pat wraps his hand around his cock. Pat jerks him slow and steady, trying not to jostle his stomach too much. The underside of his wrist keeps brushing it though, and he can feel how the skin's taut and straining, gurgling more.

"Belly's still churning, huh?" he whispers in Jonny's ear, nose brushing his cheek.

"Yeah," Jonny breathes. "Gonna take a while to settle."

"Still getting bigger?" 

Jonny nods. 

"Can I stay and see how big it gets? I'll take care of you, get you water or whatever."

Jonny presses his lips together, then nods again. "Seltzer."

"With bubbles? You're a kinky motherfucker, Tazer."

Jonny huffs a laugh, then groans, hips arching up into Pat's hand. His dick's getting bigger too, swelling up, and there's a little moan under his breathing.

"Getting close?" Pat whispers. "Wanna come on your belly?"

"Yeah, I -- " Jonny says, then pauses. "I always do."

Pat laughs softly, then squeezes Jonny's dick tight, twisting his wrist with each stroke. Precome leaks out from under his foreskin, making a slick sound as Pat jacks him, and Jonny moans out loud, breathing in little choked gasps. 

"Fuck -- that's good -- fuck, I'm close -- oh god, my stomach -- I'm -- I'm -- "

Jonny suddenly grips the back of Pat's neck and lets out a strangled cry, his twitching cock shooting come all over his own swollen belly. Pat just watches, thinking it's not gonna take him long to get back in the mood. 

When Jonny's finished, sagging back down and panting hard, Pat leans in and presses his cheek against the bulge of Jonny's stomach. He can hear the noises inside, feel the tight hot skin, and Jonny sighs, shuddering, the hand on Pat's neck sliding up into his curls. Then Pat lifts up and looks at him, smiling.

"Gonna be a good night, Jonny." 

He helps Jonny lie back and gets a washcloth to wipe off his stomach. Then he goes back for a glass of seltzer for Jonny and a beer for himself, and when he gets back Jonny's got a hand on top of his stomach, just resting gently like he's feeling the size of the bulge.

Pat sets the drinks on the coffee table and then crouches down by Jonny, sliding his hand onto the lower curve of his swollen belly.

"Look like you're knocked up when you hold it that way," Pat says softly, caressing him. "You ever think about that, Jonny?"

Jonny just looks up at him, eyes glazed but bright, still breathing hard. His belly rises and falls, pressing into Pat's hand.

Oh yeah. It's gonna be a good night.


End file.
